


A Friend

by YuugiYY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiYY/pseuds/YuugiYY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One I can fall in love with... One who loves me, no matter how weak I am... One I can trust... [This is my first story, please tell me how I did](Disclaimer:I do not own YuGiOh or the song lyrics I Can Just Be Me by Laura Story. Also, Warning: Implied yaoi, implied future Puzzleshipping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

I've been doing all that I can

To hold it all together piece by piece.

I've been feeling like a failure,

Trying to be braver than I could ever be,

It's just not me.

Anno...my name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 14 years old. I live with my Jii-chan in a game shop called the Kame Game Shop. I don't see my parents, they're gone, as they should be. I have, to date, one friend, if you can even call her that. She comes and goes when she feels like it. Yeah, you can say she's not best friend material, but I can live with it. Not much for me to do about it anyways. To be blunt, my life sucks at the moment, but i hope I get my wish.

So be my healer,

Be my comfort,

Be my peace.

Cause i can be broken,

I can be needy.

Lord i need you now to be...

Oh! I didn't tell you about my puzzle, did I? Well, it's called the Sennen Puzzle, and I started it when I was about 7 years old. Jii-chan told me that I can make a wish on it, and that no one has solved it. I've been wishing for better friends. Ones who won't betray me, ones I won't betray.

...I don't think my wish will come true...

Be my God, so I can just be me.

Month Later

Life sucks. Everyone at school seems to hate me, I swear! Ushio and his gang of apes beat me up everyday after school, and I don't think I can take it any longer! Today, he wanted me to pay him 200 thousand yen. I can't pay that! I don't have enough allowance for that...anno... I'm almost done with the puzzle... still don't think I will get my wish...

...but I can dream, can't I?...

I've been living like an orphan,

Trying to belong here,

But it's just not my home.

I've been holding on so tightly,

To all the things that I think,

That satisfy my soul.

But I'm letting go.

A Week Later

So be my father,

My mighty warrior,

Be my king.

Cause I can be scattered,

Frail and shattered,

I didnt mean too! I just...I was upset because Ushio has been beating me black and blue. I had to lie to Jii-chan about how i broke my nose. I was really curious if cutting actually works the way people say it does, but... I didnt mean too! When i was about to cut, I decided last second to chicken out, but my Jii-chan called at that second and he startled me! My hand went down, and I cut my wrist! I really didn't mean too...

Lord I need you now to be...

Be my God,

So I can just be me...

...But it does feel good...

Cause I was lost,

In this dark world.

Til I was finally found in you.

Another Week Later

The puzzle is almost finished... I guess. I'm still cutting, and somehow Jii-chan hasn't noticed, don't know how I managed to hide the scars...

So now I'm needing,

Desperately pleading...

Oh Lord be all to me!

Click!

Oh, so thats how it goes... I'm still doubting that my wish will come true, pretty sure its just a myth Jii-chan made up...

Be my savior,

Be my lifeline,

Won't you be my everything?

Click!

Oh... a few more pieces and I'm finished...

Click!

Click!

Clank!

...Woops...

Click!

There we go... I just had to turn it a millimeter...

Click!

Cause I'm so tired of trying to be someone,

I was never meant to be.

...

...The last piece...

...Should I make my wish?...

Be my God...

...Yeah, I'll make my wish...

Please be my God...

...Even if it doesn't come true...

Be my God,

...I can say I tried...

So I can just be me.

...I wish for a true friend...

...One who I can talk to...

...One who makes me laugh...

...One...

...One whom I can fall in love with...

...One who loves me back, no matter how weak I am...

...One I can trust...

So I can just be me...

...

Click!

A bright light flashed, and I had to cover my eyes.

Before I could look up...

...I saw darkness...

I can just be me.


End file.
